


You're Killing Me! Or Am I Killing You?

by HarlequinOfHate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Basically all the rogues if i'm honest, F/M, Gotham City Sirens, Multi, Pregnant Harley, clown princess, gotta love 'em, mad love, they will have a kid eventually...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinOfHate/pseuds/HarlequinOfHate
Summary: Harleen Quinzel has fallen down a dark and twisted rabbit hole. She will come out damaged and Harley Quinn is born. Navigating the criminal underworld, it may as well be wonderland.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this as an in depth version of my other story The Princess of Gotham but this time I'm doing more of a build up. Don't worry it's not a carbon copy, the Sirens will see more action with the other rogues as well. Please read!

Her skinned burned; it felt tight like she was being suffocated by her skin. Her skin was dry and peeling like burnt paper.  Her eyelids felt like they were on fire as she tried to open her eyes, slowly she picked up her arm and examined her hand. The skin was red and where it had peeled away paper white skin was shining through. The pain was agonising like someone had set her on fire and she was slowly burning. She closed her eyes, shutting out the white light and her disfigured skin.

“Harley?” a hand touched her side, pushing silk into what felt like an open wound. Harley would’ve cried out in pain if her throat hadn’t felt like it was full of sand “Harley, open your eyes!” a voice commanded. She pushed her eyes open to see blinding green hair and a metal grill smiling at her. For some inexplicable she started to cry at the sight of the Joker standing over her. “Don’t cry” his voice had no emotion. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap, she whimpered in his arms. He cradled her, rocking her back and forth in a mechanic way. “I know it hurts, embrace it” he pulled at her skin ripping away the dried red skin, Harley screamed in pain and he continued to rip her skin. He pulled away pieces of skin, and let them fall to the floor. The pain was terrible; each time he ripped a piece off it pulled on her new-born skin, severing the connection between the dead and the new.

He ripped away every scrap of red skin until she was left with none of her old skin. He pushed her off his lap leaving her lying on the bed. He disappeared into another room, the bathroom? Harley just lay completely still on the bed; watching her chest rise and fall with each burning breath, wondering if it would stop suddenly. Oh god what was she doing there in that madman’s bed? Naked and burning, she may as well have been dancing in hell. She remembered the asylum and the motorbike chase but it was blurry. Like a dream, she couldn’t quite remember of see.

 When he came back into the room he didn’t say a word, he lifted her into his arms like she was a doll. Weightless and tiny, a plaything, she wondered how long she would last before she was broken. She let him carry her to a bathroom; she had no choice, and bathe her in cool water, the water soothing her porcelain white skin. The Joker seemed to love her new look, he ran his fingers through her bleached white hair washing pink and blue out from the ends where the shirts had melted and dyed her hair. He smiled, like a hyena, each time she looked at him he stared so Harley stared at the milky white water. He talked to her but Harley couldn’t quite catch the words as they ran past. She just stared at the water as it rippled and danced “Harley?” his hand held her chin, forcing her to look up “Did you hear what I said?”

“Not a word Puddin’” Harley smiled vacantly, the doctor was not in.

“I said, my dear, it’s time to get out” the Joker stroked the side of her face gently, surprisingly gently. Harley was took week to stand, so he scooped her out the bath. His shirt sleeves turning a dark burgundy as they made contact with the water, he didn’t seem to mind.

He wrapped her in a fluffy black towel, caressing every curve of her body as he dried her. His touch sent electricity through her body, and boy did he know it. He smirked every time she shivered in his arm, enjoying the power he now had.

He put her back in the bed when she was dry, although he didn’t seem to see the need for clothes. He left her covered only by the silken sheet. He sat on the bed next to her “Oh you are going to be so much fun, my little Harley Quinn” he tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear “My own twisted masterpiece” he smiled down at her, a unsettling smile, one the Cheshire cat might give you before sending you the wrong way. He checked his gold watch, frowned and growled “I have to go” he stood up straightening his clothes “I’ll be back when you more interesting!” he crossed the room slowly, walking like a model on the catwalk, he walked to the door “Don’t go anywhere!” he paused in the doorway and looked back “Not that you can” he cackled with laughter as he walked away.

Harley lay there in the silent room, weighed down by the still air. She looked around; the room was large and almost empty. There was a walk in wardrobe, the door was half open, and she could see his clothes hanging up. On the bedside table there was a knife and a cigarette lighter, she didn’t know he smoked. He certainly didn’t smell of cigarette smoke, she only smelt gun smoke and his aftershave. The bed she was lying in was huge, king size but she would have said it was bigger, it felt bigger.

Harley felt so small laying the middle of the empty, cold bed. So vulnerable and alone, a psychopath’s plaything but something inside her thought that was exciting. Something deep down was clawing its way out and it liked the excitement. It liked being at the mercy of a murder, naked and weak. Something inside her was sick and she was dependent on a madman. God help her.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up in the morning he was gone, no trace that he’d slept next to her at all. Harley had half expected to wake up in her cramped little flat with the noisy neighbours. But when she opened her eyes she didn’t see peeling paint and leaking windows but instead she saw the light streaming through floor to ceiling windows.

She carefully rolled over in the bed, the silken sheets roll over like waves. All her joints felt stiff like an old creaking door, her skin felt tight and dry. She tried to sit up, leaning against the headboard. Her head was still swimming, she felt like she was in a tiny boat being thrown around in a storm. She had the overwhelming feeling that she was going to drown without a trace.

She examined her skin, it was snow white. Carefully she touched her skin; it wasn’t as painful only sore now. It felt dry like sandpaper.  There was no hair on her arms, like the acid had destroyed the hair follicles.  The ends of her hair were still tinged pink and blue, she liked it, maybe she’d dye it later. The rest of her hair was white blonde, the perfect bleach job.

She lay back against the pillows, drifting. The door opened and the Joker swaggered in “Good morning Sleeping Beauty” he sat down on the bed “Although it is nearly three o’clock” he wagged her finger at her “Naughty!”

“Sorry” Harley was quick to apologise, anything to keep him happy.

“Don’t worry” something in his voice told her that she should worry “Anyway where was I? Oh yes the rules”

“Rules?”

The Joker sprung across and pushed a finger against her lips “Rule One don’t interrupt me when I am speaking” he rolled his head “Here are the rest. You mustn’t go out without me, not anywhere. You will do and say as I tell you. You will dress as I tell you. You must not interrupt me when I working. Well I think that’s it for now. Questions?” he removed his finger.

“I don’t think so” Harley shook her head, her mind was still foggy.

“Basiacally don’t do anything or say anything unless I say it’s ok” the Joker smiled but there was a sliver of ice in his voice. Harley wondered what would happen if she broke his rules. The Joker seemed to know what she was thinking and rolled his head from side to side “And if you break my rule, my little harlequin, I will be forced to punish you” he stroked her cheek and held her chin up to meet his eyes as he spoke.  

For a moment the Joker seemed enthralled by the girl in front of him and the idea of what he would do with he would do to her. She still looked so innocent, big blue eyes and long blonde white hair. She looked like a doll, a porcelain doll ready for him to dress and play with. “Are you ready to start your new life with me?” he said the words slowly, his tongue rolling over and playing with every word.

“Yes” it felt like she had been struck by lightning. He had plucked her from her normal boring life and she had awoken in a world full of pain and electricity. But she liked it she was ready to dive head first into his world without a care for how she might claw her way out.

“Oh my darling girl” he stroked her cheek. He seemed to like to do that, his hands were big and rough covered in large gold rings. He looked into her eyes and smiled “We are going to have so much fun when you’re ready”

“When I’m ready?” she had thrown her life away into a vat acid, changed herself for him and she still wasn’t ready.

“Oh yes, your still clinging onto sanity” he held her cheeks in his hands forcing her to look at him “You need to let go, free fall into insanity. Let go of the chains of normality and join me”

The thing inside her smiled bearing its teeth, she could feel it creeping up on her ready to take hold. It scared Harley to think about the thing, it was dark and bloody preparing to pounce. It had been inside of her for a long time; it was born when he first looked into her. Way back in Arkham when she found herself in the same room at the Joker. It’s like he had climbed inside of her and planted a rotten seed that was now ready to bloom.

Harley thought about it all day as she lay in bed next to the Joker while he scribbled away in a notebook. He barely looked at her but every time she moved away slightly he seemed agitated until she moved back. He didn’t reach out for her or hold her to him, he just ignored her on purpose but her presence seemed to calm him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please leave a comment. If there's anyone or any scene you'd like to see please tell me in the comments. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

The Joker had left her alone so Harley took the opportunity to explore her new home. She found the Joker’s silk robe and tied it around herself. It was purple silk with a gold embroidered jester skull on the back. She made a mental note to ask the Joker for some clothes, she’d been with him three days and still didn’t have a scrap of clothing. 

It felt good to finally get out of the bed and walk around. She walked to the wardrobe and examined the Joker’s clothes, taking in every detail of his highly customised shirts. She imagined her own clothes hanging next to his, she loved the idea of a shared life and the little details that entailed.

She padded into the bathroom, her feet slapped on the marble floor. The bathtub stood in the middle of the room, a shower stood in the corner. Harley walked over to the sink and counters and looked in the cabinet.  She looked at the Joker’s hair gel, his cologne and his red lipsticks all worn down to stumps. She noticed a golden lipstick, it wasn’t one of his, she could tell. It was a tacky drugstore lipstick; she took it out to get a closer look. The lipstick itself was a shimmery bright pink, suddenly Harley felt sick. She wasn’t the first.

She had always thought the Joker wasn’t interested in women before her but evidently he was. How many had there been? How long had the lasted? What happened to them? Would she fall by the way side as they did? Would they find her body mutilated and abandoned.

She sat on the edge of the bed, hugging herself. Clinging to her arms, her throat and mouth were dry and sandy. She thought about the lipstick in the back of the cabinet, what had happened to the women who owned it? Oh god what would happen to her? Harley couldn’t breathe suddenly the world came crashing down. She had to get out, what the hell was she doing?

She ran to the door, her legs threatening to give way beneath her. She tried to open the door, it was locked. He had locked her in, trapped her like a prisoner. She tried with all her strength to pull the door open, desperately trying to get out. She banged on the door “Let me out!” she screamed “Oh god, please let me out!” She stared at her paper white skin, he had scarred her “Let me out! Help me!” she banged and pleaded until her hand bleed and her voice was dry and cracked but she didn’t stop.

Eventually the door flew open, nearly hitting her. She was thrown backwards “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!” the Joker screamed in her face.

“Please let me go” Harley was crying, her sobs wracking her body.

“This is what you want” he told her firmly, how the hell did he know what she wanted?

“No no” she shook her head, why was this so confusing. A second ago she had wanted escape but now she was faced with him she didn’t know anymore “I want to go home”

“This is your home” he growled forcing her to back towards the bed.

“No I don’t want..” Harley was cut off quickly.

“You do want this!” the Joker grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to sit on the bed. He towered over her “You want this, I gave you a choice and you said you wanted this”

“I didn’t know” Harley was so confused now.

“Didn’t know what?” he demanded.

“That there were others” she dragged the words out “Other girls before me”

“They were nothing” he looked at her wounded “They meant nothing, they were cheap sluts to warm the bed. They came and they went. You will stay with me, let me tell you now, you have no choice. You will stay with me or you will die”

“You’re keeping me looked up in here” the tears were still flowing.

“It’s been three days, you’re not ready. You couldn’t even get out of bed yesterday” he hissed, he shifted around on his feet obviously angry.

“How do I know you won’t just throw me away?” he didn’t answer her he just stared at her like he couldn’t think of a single reason. Her heart sunk; the panic building up again. She looked down at her bloody hands “I love you”

“I know” he growled, no affection “But if you ever throw a tantrum like that again I will cut your throat out. Do you understand?”

“Yes” he liked her to answer him with a simple yes, so Harley complied. Anything to make him happy, anything. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

She could barely contain her excitement as the Joker unlocked the bedroom door, opening the door wide open and finally allowing her out of the room she had been a prisoner in for five, long and boring, days. As the stepped out of the bedroom and walked down a narrow hall the Joker showed her a door of the left “That’s my office, do not go in there without me or my permission” he gestured at the door to the right of them “That’s my private armoury, you are not allowed in there” Harley pouted she wanted to see all of his toys, she didn’t like being excluded from playing.

At the end of the narrow hall was a large open plan living area “Well I don’t need to explain this” the Joker flopped down onto the black sofa. There was a sofa and two armchairs set up facing the biggest flat screen TV Harley had ever seen. There was a kitchen with a breakfast bar, she couldn’t see any food but she noticed that in the sink there was what looked like a chemistry set. “Sit” the Joker patted the sofa next to him. Harley jumped to respond sitting down next to him. She snuggled into the Joker’s side smiling happily. He ignored her and turned on the TV.

_Tonight on Gotham Live we’ll be covering the kidnapping of Doctor Harleen Quinzel_

“Oh look Harley girl you’re famous” the Joker smiled, watching intently. Harley frowned she didn’t realise what had happened since she’d been gone.

_The reporter was standing outside Arkham Asylum “Twenty-two year old Harleen Quinzel worked her at Arkham Asylum as a psychiatrist. Last week during the mass breakout the Joker took Dr Quinzel hostage and used her to escape through security. Harleen Quinzel hasn’t been seen for five days, tonight we’ll be speaking to her sister, Marianna Quinzel” The camera cut back to a cushy TV studio “Thank you for joining us tonight Marianne”_

_“Thank you for having me, I just want to find my sister” Marianna looked adequately sad “We all miss her very much”_

“Ha!” Harley exclaimed “She hates me, the last time we spoke she had only called me to complain about me”

“Families eh?” the Joker smiled “Who needs em?”

_“It’s been a week since Harleen was last seen, do you still believe she’s alive?”_

_“We have to hope. There has been no sign of her body. The police still hope to find her alive”_

_“Can you tell me a little bit about your sister?”_

_“Yes, she was an amazing sister to me and my two brothers. Harleen was loving, kind and smart. The whole family was so proud of her when she went to university” As Marianna Quinzel spoke the screen was filled with childhood pictures of Harley._

“Oh they’ve bought out the Holy Communion pictures, they must be worried” the Joker giggled at a picture of Harley at seven wearing a white gown and veil.

_“We just hope the Joker releases her unharmed” Marianna pleaded to the camera “Harleen if you see this please know that everyone loves you and is praying for you”_

_“Thank you very much, that’s it for Gotham Live tonight”_

The Joker turned off the TV and disappeared into his office. Harley hardly noticed her head was spinning her family wanted her back. The same family that had spent years telling her she was useless and pushing her around. Her sister Marianna had spent their childhood trying to kill her; she had tried to drown her when she was seven. She just sat there stunned staring at the blank TV screen.


	5. Chapter 5

She had slowly been getting used to the world she had found herself in. The Joker no longer locked her in the bedroom; she was allowed to roam around his apartment. He’d even introduced her to his men; he had taken her downstairs to a room full of misfits with too much brawn and no brains. The Joker’s main man seemed to be a sharply dressed man named Mr Frost; he was easily over six foot and worked out way too much. Harley didn’t like him; he obviously didn’t like her either. He looked at her like she was a flea bitten stray that had wondered in after the Joker.

All the other men seemed too stupid to cause her any trouble, they weren’t even allowed in the apartment. They were confined to the lower floors. Harley had learnt that her new home was above the Joker’s nightclub and below her were three floors of henchmen quarters and then four floors of club. The club explained the pounding music Harley heard at night.

The Joker disappeared to the club each night now Harley was trusted to be by herself. She wasn’t allowed downstairs to the club, she wasn’t ready for public display. She was ready for anything apparently he wouldn’t even sleep with her yet, he deemed her unfinished. So every night while the Joker was down at the club Harley had the apartment to herself, she would wander round and watch the Gotham news at ten to keep up with the story of her kidnapping. The Joker didn’t like her to watch the news, he liked to watch it himself and tell her what he deemed suitable for him.

The Joker had come in during the early hours of the morning. They were still lying in bed well after lunch time. “I’m going out tonight” the Joker told her flatly. Harley was too busy being lazy to answer. “I’ll leave you Frosty to look after you” the Joker was typing on his phone.

“Why?” Harley’s interest had been sparked; the Joker always went out be he never left her with a guard.

“I’m venturing out to the Ice Burg Lounge and I don’t want you wondering off” the Joker voice growled, it was a warning. Don’t try to leave or I will find you.

“Why are you going there?” Harley asked, why would he leave his own club?

“Poker night” the Joker answered “Ozzie’s hosting”

“Right” Harley felt lost; he was leaving for the night. She wasn’t used to being left alone yet, she needed him to exist.

 

She sat on the bed, crossed legged like a child watching the Joker get dress. Watching him slick his hair back, choose his gun and choose his cuff links. She’s sulked all day about him leaving; she didn’t want to be left alone, especially with Frost. “Stop sulking Harley” he told her while he pull out his jacket, not facing her.

“I don’t want you to go” Harley pouted.

“I’ll be back by three” he turned round and stroked her face gently “You’ll be able to go out soon”

“Promise?” Harley leaned her head against his hand, like an animal begging for affection.

“I promise baby girl” the Joker’s face softened for a moment as he looked at her. Her adoring face looking up at him like he was the light of her world.

“Will you miss me?” Harley asked, her voice as childish as her question.

“Yes, every second will be agony” the Joker’s voice dripped with sarcasm as her turned away to choose a jacket.

“I know you don’t mean it” Harley rolled onto her back, her long hair touching the floor.

“You need your hair cut, you’ll look like a tramp soon” the Joker shrugged on his jacket. Harley stuck her tongue out, still dangling upside down on the bed.

Two swift knocks at the door caught the Joker’s attention “That’ll be Frost” the Joke went to open the door. Harley followed him shyly, she really didn’t like Frost.

“Boss” Frost stepped through the door and stood with his hands folded waiting for orders.

“Make yourself at home Frosty, keep Harley entertained” the Joker grinned “But not too entertained, eh?”

“You got it Boss” Frost shared a smile.

 

The Joker had been gone an hour and Harley was sitting in the armchair, curled up like a cat “You gonna watch me all night?” she snapped.

“Just doing what I’m told” Frost replied, he was sitting on the sofa. He was too neat, that’s what annoyed Harley. His suits, his posture, even his hair was neat to a fault.

“Well I’m bored” Harley announced pouting.

“That’s a shame Princess” Frost smirked.

“He said to entertain me” Harley whined like an indignant child.

“Listen, you’re not the first” Frost sneered, leaning towards her. Harley felt sick; she had tried to put the thoughts and the lipstick to the back of her mind. Locking them away, deep inside her head.

“How many?” she could barely get the words out, she thought she might vomit.

“Countless, they go to bed with him and then I deal with the bodies” Frost smiled watching her turn white “They never last more than a few weeks”

“I’m special” Harley told him, she was finding it harder to believe.

“Sure thing, I’ll remember that when I weigh your body down at the docks” Frost laughed and took a sip of whiskey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to update I've been doing exams for weeks so have had no time. But I'm back now and there's no way of getting rid of me.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING ATTEMPTED RAPE

Eventually Frost went downstairs, he said he had work to do but obviously he was bored of tormenting her. Harley was left alone again; she could do anything if she wanted. No one was guarding the door for the first time in two weeks, she could leave. Go to the police, save herself. But she didn’t want to, he would find her anyway. She could run a hundred miles, and he would drag her back. That’s who he was.

It was midnight; the Joker wouldn’t be back for at least three hours. She was bored; no one was playing with her. She decided to have a shower, make herself presentable for the Joker. He always dressed impeccably, smartest guy she’d ever know.

 She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower watching the steam rise up above the frosted glass walls of the cubical. She peeled off her clothes and stepped under the jet of warm water, it hit her skin and woke her up. It was lonely, usually the Joker would slip in after her, he didn’t like her to be by herself too much, he didn’t want her to think for herself. There was no Joker tonight though she stood alone in the large shower cubicle with its frost glass walls.

Harley was still getting used to her new skin, it still surprised her sometimes to look in the mirror and see her ghostly pale skin. She’d had to have foundation made especially for her but that was a small price to pay for matching the Joker. When they lay in bed together, their limbs tangled together, their skin melting into each other. She knew one day she would give everything to him, when she was ready as he put it. So in the mean time they just laid next to each other, listening to each other breath.

 She ran her hands through her hair, Joker was right it needed cutting. It was long and ragged; the acid seemed to make her hair grow faster. She ran shampoo through her hair massaging the ends. Her ends were still tinged with colour where the acid had stained her hair with the dyes from their shirts. She liked it, it suited her new life; colourful and exciting. She knew she was changing; her thoughts were becoming more like his. She shared his lust for chaos.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Her wet feet slapped against the marble floor as she walked over to the bathroom cabinet. She pulled out a hairdryer and started to dry her hair, the noise drowned out the voices that were growing louder; clawing away inside her head begging to be let free, to run wild. They wanted to take control, they wanted her to take a backseat and let them drive.

When she finished her hair was fluffy and soft, it hung around her shoulder as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was free of makeup, her cheekbones strongly pronounced. She’d lost weight since becoming Harley Quinn; she’d lost the plump pleasantness of Dr Harleen. She smiled at her reflection, not a restrained, self-conscious smile. No, she smiled like a madwoman, bearing her teeth like a wild animal behind bars, it suited her.

She turned away and dropped her towel and pulled on her pyjamas. Soft cotton shorts and a vest top with lace edging, comfy but still a tad sexy. She pulled her brush through her hair, taming the fluffy mess. Her attention was caught by the sound of someone coming into the bedroom “J? Is that you?” she called, he was early. She opened the bathroom door and smiled expectantly, expecting to see the Joker back from poker.

It wasn’t the Joker. Harley was faced with three burly men, henchmen that belonged downstairs. “Ain’t that a picture” one of them sneered, they were staring at her like a piece of meat.

“Pretty face, I can see why he likes her” another leered. Harley wanted to run to scream but she stayed calm “What are you doing here?”

“We’ve come to do you” the tallest laughed stepping forward.

“What?!” Harley was shaking, what the hell was happening.

“The Joker always shares his girl when he’s done with them” one with a tribal tattoo was almost licking his lips in anticipation. Harley watched in horror as the tallest man pulled out a knife and held it out “Now you be good and we won’t hurt you” he stepped forward towards her “Much”

“Put her on the bed” the tattooed man sneered. Suddenly the men grabbed her; their unforgiving hands all over her “Get off me!” one man lifted her up. Harley started kicking out, scratching anything she could. She felt the mattress underneath her as they pushed her onto the bed “Oh don’t be like that” the tattooed man laughed. He leant down and forcefully kissed her neck; Harley took her opportunity and latched onto his ear with her teeth, biting down hard. “You savage bitch!” the man screamed blood was cascading down his neck; he slapped her across the face with his bloody hand.

“Come on Kurt, hurry up!” the tallest man urged him; he was still holding the knife.

“Come on Barbie, be a good girl” the third man leered; he pulled out his own knife and started tracing Harley’s neck with the tip of the knife. She wanted to scream but she could feel the knife pushing against her throat, it would only take a tiny bit of pressure and that would be it. She could taste the blood in her mouth, her own and Kurt’s. She could feel the man on top of her fumble with the waistband of her shorts, she was sobbing now. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the forceful hands and the disgusting smell of aftershave. She could feel blood trickling down her neck, the knife had slipped, oh god he had slit her throat. The world was silent apart from a high pitched whine, like after an explosion in movies.

Suddenly the man got of her, her hands shot to her throat. There was only a small cut. She opened her eyes and looked around, the men were in a corner cowering. The Joker stood with his gun in his hand, he was shouting but Harley couldn’t make out what he was saying, her head was spinning. She curled into a ball and cried.

She didn’t look up until she felt arms around her, she screamed and struggled “It’s me, you dumb blonde” the Joker held her close to him “You’re ok, I’m here”

“They were gonna…” she sobbed, she couldn’t day the word.

“I know” the Joker stroked her face “No one touches my stuff, Frosty’s got them downstairs”

“You gonna kill ‘em Mistah J” Harley asked, tears streaming down her face.

“No you are”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, I haven't been feeling myself lately.

Her week old bruises ached as Harley submerged her body in hot water; the bruises were faded and ugly. Her wrists had turned green and yellow where they were once purple; they were still tender where she had been pinned to the bed.

She’d been having terrible nightmares; she’d wake up cry and shaking. The Joker often ignored her but once or twice he held her and let her cry into his shoulder. He was starting to get annoyed by he though, he wanted her to get over it. How could she get over it? She had been beaten and almost raped, she dreaded to think what would have happened if the Joker hadn’t come home. He had saved her.

Mr Frost had locked the men up in the basement; they were not waiting for Mistah J’s justice. Harley hoped it would be long and painful; she wanted them to suffer like she had. The monster inside her head was baying for blood, clawing for revenge.

Sometimes it scared her how badly she wanted to hurt the men, she wanted to torture them. Normal people didn’t fantasise about killing people, did they? She was starting to lose touch with reality; the Joker’s world was violent and insane. Now she was part of it, was she violent and insane?

“Harley, open the door!” the Joker called through the door.

“I’m in the bath Puddin’” she called back over the sound of water splashing and she repositioned herself in the porcelain tub.

“Open the door!” the Joker growled.

Harley stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel, she unlocked and opened the door dripping wet. The Joker half smiled when he saw her, looking her up and down “I want to talk to you, get dressed” he reached his hand out and cupped her cheek “Although it’s such a shame to waste such a pretty sight” he rolled his head around, as if trying to snap out of whatever he was feeling. He turned on his heel and went back into the bedroom.

Harley threw on a pair of high waisted black jeans, a black strappy top and black heels. The black made her paler, like a ghost. She felt like a ghost. When she went back into the bedroom the Joker was sitting on the edge of bed with his head in his hands “Puddin’?” the Joker’s head snapped up, he smiled.

“I’m going to deal with the scum that thought they could touch my stuff tonight” he ran his hands through his hair as he spoke “I want you to come with me”

“Ok” Harley nodded slowly, there was no other option. She wasn’t sure he she could face them again.

“Tell me what you want me to do” his eyes bore into hers, like he was searching her soul.

“I want you to hurt them, slowly” Harley spoke quietly and carefully. The Joker stood up and crossed the room till he was close to her, so close Harley could smell his cologne, gun smoke and whiskey. “C’mon tell me what you want; I know you think about it”

“I want them to be in so much pain, I want you to do it so slowly that they fear every second coming” her breaths were heavy, the Joker stepped closer forcing her back against the wall “Yes?” he whispered into her neck . Harley couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of his breath against her skin, it sent shivers down her flesh “I want you to kill them for me” he whispered biting her ear.

“You want _me_ to kill them?” Harley was shocked.

“Yes, prove yourself to me” the Joker’s arms snaked around her waist, like serpents “My little monster, I’ll craft you from my own rib and make you my own little destructive beauty” Harley couldn’t breathe as he pulled her closer to him “I will christen you in blood, I want you to look at death at laugh”

Suddenly his lips were on hers, his tongue was in her mouth. She melted in to him, this was the first time they’d kissed since the acid bath. She remembered that night, the smell of the acid fumes, the way he had kissed her and brought her to life. She’d passed out after the kiss; he’d dragged her body out of the vat.

All those memories and emotions came flooding back as he kissed her, every emotion from Arkham to Ace Chemicals. His touch was hot, searing her flesh like a naked flame. His hands were roaming her body; her hands were tangled in his hair. She wanted to pull him so close that they became one person, together.

He broke away from her lips and pushed her away, Harley felt like crying, he’d cut her off. “Come on” the Joker took her hand in his “Let’s start the fun”

“I was having fun already Puddin’” Harley grinned as her lead her out of the bedroom.

“That was just the warm up, wait to you see the main performance” the Joker shot her a charming smile as he pulled her through the apartment. Harley swung on his hand as they walked up to the Joker’s private elevator. Harley felt butterflies in her stomach, she rarely left the apartment. This would be the first time the Joker took her down to the basement, it would mean going through the club.

The elevator was gold plated with diamond encrusted buttons, Joker all over. “You excited baby girl?”

“Yeah, I finally get to see your club” Harley smiled widely.

“Sorry to disappoint Harley girl but this elevator goes right down to the basement” the Joker faked a sympathetic look. The elevator ground to halt and the doors opened revealing a tiled corridor lit with florescent lights. The Joker led the way Harley hung onto his hand and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment, comments really drive me to continue.


	8. Chapter 8

The basement looked like something out of a horror film; the Joker led her past several cells with heavy metal doors. Harley didn’t spend too much time imagining what was on the other side of the door.

“Welcome to the fun house baby” the Joker opened the door at the end of the corridor. They room on the other side was large and harshly lit. The room was full of goons holding guns, in the middle of the room Harley’s attackers were kneeling on the ground. They were secured by zip ties, there legs secured to hooks built in to the floor. By the looks of them the Joker had gone a few rounds already. “Miss Quinn” Mr Frost approached the couple and showed Harley to a chair. Harley sat down she had the perfect view of the quivering prisoners “Sit back Harley girl and I’ll warm them up for” the Joker was passed a crow bar by Frost.

The Joker circled the men like a lion taunting his pray. “So tell me was it worth it?” the Joker bought the crow bar down hard on the back of the tattooed man’s legs, the scream fill the room “Was it worth touching my possessions?”

“No” the men sobbed. Watching them cry and beg made Harley laugh out loud, she jumped up and down in the chair and laughed like a child.

For three hours the Joker beat the attackers with various weapon and his fists. Harley watched it eagerly enjoying the show, the goons around the room shifted uncomfortably as the Joker tortured their friends.

When the victims were begging for death the Joker held his hand out “Harley, your turn” Harley took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the victims. “What do you want to use baby?” the Joker whispered in her ear. Harley ran her hands over the weapons lying on a small table. There were knives, ropes, guns and blunt objects. They were all covered in blood from the Joker’s warm up. Harley picked up the baseball bat feeling the weight in her hand, good and heavy. “This one feels good”

“Go for it baby” the Joker’s voice was full of lust. Harley smiled and swung at the nearest man, he cried out as the bat made a sickening crack against his skull. Harley squealed in excitement, the sense of power flooded her being “That felt good”

“Can you feel the adrenaline coursing through you veins, can you feel the need to hit again” the Joker was full of energy and spoke quickly.

Nothing could stop Harley she delivered blow after blow to each of the men in turn. She squealed and giggled as the Joker encouraged her. She loved every second, she relished the feeling of warm blood spraying and covering her face.

The monster inside her was screaming and laughing, it was free.

“Time to finish the off Harley” the Joker smiled “What are gonna use?” Harley dropped the bat enjoying the sound it made when it hit the blood covered floor. She turned her attention to the weapons again; one of the knives caught her attention. It glinted in the harsh light; it felt good in her hand. She could see her blood splattered reflection in the blade.

She lined up the first victim, the tattooed man. She crouched down in front of him so he could see her face “You know girls really don’t like it when you kiss them like a dead fish” she taunted running the tip of the knife over his bare chest “You know Kurt, I really hate you” she pushed the knife into his flesh, smiling as he screamed in pain. “Come ‘ere baby” the Joker stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He guided her, carefully he helped Harley place the knife on the tattooed man’s throat “Push down nice and hard, that’s my girl” Harley pushed the knife through the man throat and pulled it across, blood gushed out as Harley slit his throat. She was drenched in blood, it covered her arms and hands.

The tall man squealed like a pig when she slit his throat, the short man begged her not to kill him but she did of course. Each time she slit a throat it made her whole body tingle, like electricity coursing through her body. She was coated in warm sticky blood, it was all over her. It felt good.

“That’s my girl” the Joker praised her, his voice was full of pride. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him “So gentlemen” he addressed the goons standing around the room “I hope you all learned an important lesson: Don’t touch my stuff!” he growled.

Without another word the Joker led Harley out of the room and into the elevator. As soon as they were in the elevator the Joker pushed Harley against the wall and kissed her roughly. “You were so fucking good” he whispered in her ear “So good”

“All for you” Harley replied breathlessly as she looped her arms around the Joker’s neck.

“My little monster” the Joker bit her neck, marking her.

“Only yours” Harley promised as she pulled him closer. The Joker responded by pulling her up into her arms, Harley could feel the warm sticky blood seeping through her clothes. The Joker smeared blood on her face as he hungrily grabbed her face as he kissed her.

The Joker carried her out of the elevator and into the apartment; they left a trail of blood behind them.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The sheets were covered with blood; the mad couple were covered with blood. The blood mixed with sweat and Harley’s tears. They lay tangled together, Harley head resting on the Joker’s chest. His hand lay on her back, his fingers tracing her shoulder blades. They were peaceful in the lull after their passion. They lay content stained with the victim’s blood.

She had given him everything, her mind and her body. Pain, adrenaline and lust ran through her veins leaving her in a haze. Nothing else mattered anymore just him, his touch and his presence. She would destroy her world just to see his face.

Her hand rested lazily on his chest, feeling the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Her fingers traced his HAHAHA tattoo, tracing each insane letter on his paper white skin. Her fingers were coated in dried blood; it flaked and fell on the Joker’s skin as she ran her fingers against his flesh.

“You’re ready my little Harlequin” the Joker looked down at her; he reached out his free hand and placed in on the back of her head, forcing her to look up at him like a subservient pet.

“Ready for what?” Harley’s voice was childish and full of curiosity.

“For everything” the Joker stroked her hair “For my world. I want you with me through everything, my little plaything. I want you to devote you entire existence to me, to live every second for me. I want you to die for me. You chose this life, my dear. Will you embrace it?”

“Every miserable second of it, I want it all” Harley carefully reached up and stroked his face “I want you” The Joker pulled her up, closer to him. He pulled her into a bruising kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth as he kissed her. He was in control as she melted into him.

 

The buzz of the tattoo gun made her teeth hurt as she lay on her front on the bed. Her forehead rested on her crossed arms, she gritted her teeth in pain “Almost there baby girl” the Joker reassured her.

He had spent the whole day drawing up a property tag to ink onto her skin, while housekeeping dealt with the blood stained apartment he sat in his office and scribbled away at a drawing pad. Harley didn’t dare ask where he wanted to put it; her skin was his canvas after all.

She buried her face in the freshly washed sheets as he wielded the needle; he had been creating his tag for almost three hours. He was painstakingly slow. It was agony, every second of it and yet it turned her on. The pain seemed to trigger a sense of pleasure in her mixed up mind, the Joker effect.

“Are you finished?”

“Nearly, just shading” the Joker was still concentrating on his work of art “Stop being childish and lie still”

That was easy for him to say he was lying topless on the bed, it was freezing. Not to mention that Mr Frost had walked in to bring the Joker a drink. Harley still hadn’t warmed to the Joker’s right hand man, he definitely didn’t like her.

After what seemed like an eternity the buzz stopped and the Joker put down the tattoo gun. Harley relaxed, her body had tensed, and all her muscles were stiff. “That wasn’t too bad” she announced. She didn’t see him wetting a cloth with something. When he cleaned the tattoo Harley cried out and swore loudly, it stung like hell.

For two weeks she let the Joker deal with the after care, he took particular delight in showing her the blood imprint of her tattoo left on the bandage. He washed and kept the tattoo clean for her, like he didn’t trust her to keep her own tattoo infection free.

When it was finally healed he stood her in front of the mirror and held up a small handheld mirror so she could see the design. A skull in a jester hat and the words _Property of the Joker_. “Everyone will know who owns you” the Joker told her as he kissed her neck “The world will know you belong to me”

**Author's Note:**

> Please please review! For me writing is like flinging myself into the public eye. Like an opera singer in a crowded theatre, she would not expect silence.


End file.
